Stay
by berrywoman
Summary: Klaus is been tortured by Genevieve, Caroline come and saves him and the things don't end like Klaus was imagining.


Klaus was been tortured by Genevieve, Caroline approaches slowly and listen to their talk, she heard something about them having a fling in the past and she doesn't like it, she uses vampire speed and kills her leaving Klaus in shock.  
- Caroline? - he said.  
- Do you need my help with anything, love? - said Caroline with an evil sexy grin.  
- Funny! Well, I'm pretty weak so you'll have to assist me. - replied Klaus.  
Caroline removed her jacket revealing her outfit, black jeans and shirt that accentuated her breats, Klaus couldn't stop notice she wasn't wearing a bra because he could see the mark of her niples though the shirt. She bit her own wrist and gave it to Klaus to drink her blood what made him go back to his natural skin color. The way he used his lips and tongue to suck her blood and the pleasure face he did was impossible to resist, Caroline started to feel a heat running her body and the memory of the day they had sex came to her mind. Klaus finished and licked a drop of her blood from his lips.  
- Can you untie me now? - said Klaus with a clear intention to provoke Caroline. - I imagine you're here so we can continue our little adventure. There's no woods in here but I'm sure we can find a proper place. - continued him smiling.  
- I have a better idea. - said Caroline leaving Klaus intrigued.  
- I didn't like the way things went the other day, it was fun but I like to be on control. - said her.  
Klaus' expression changed, the same way it did that say in the woods when she said she'd tell him what she wanted. Caroline approached him and sat on his lap, she caressed his face and smiled. Klaus thought it was just teasing and she would stop but she didn't. She placed her pussy in a way that it fit his dick and started making movements rubbing it.  
- Do you like that Mr. Mikaelson? - asked her watching his reaction of despair.  
- Caroline, love, what are you doing? - asked Klaus.  
- Subjugating you. - she said.  
Klaus tried to take control of the game saying:  
- Let me see you. - said him staring at her breasts.  
- You want to see them? You have to earn it. - replied Caroline. - I'm gonna tease you but you can't move and you can't talk, got it?  
Klaus nodded obeying his queen. Caroline bent over and oppened his zipper. His dick came out without help and Caroline grabbed it and licked the tip making small movements like a cat. Klaus started to moan and she told him to shut up. He looked down and Caroline was staring at him, looking mad. Then she put his dick on her mouth and started to suck it as hard as she could without stop looking at him. That vision made Klaus lose his mind and he bite his lips to not scream. Caroline stopped.  
- Congratulation, you behaved, now you can see them. - she said.  
She removed her shirt revealing her breats which Klaus admired like if he was hyngry to eat them.  
- I'm gonna let you suck them, nicely! - said Caroline.  
She sat on his lap again and placed her left boob on his mouth and he sucked her niples and licked all over it, in that moment Caroline wasn't being able to control herself and she put her hand inside her pants and touched herself.  
- Oh Klaus, you're such a nice boy! - said Caroline.  
- That's enough, let me fuck you. - said him.  
Caroline opened her eyes and got up fast. She slapped his face and said:  
- I said no talking! For that impertinence you're gonna be punished!  
She puts her foot on his face rubbing the red high heels all over him what Klaus seemed to enjoy. Klaus started to laugh.  
- Why are you laughing? - said Caroline looking angry.  
- I love our games, love but you really think this little rope was gonna stop me from taking you? - said Klaus getting up from the chair with his hands untied. - Now it's time to change the game.  
Caroline smiled and used vamp speed to run and Klaus chased her. It took a few seconds for him to grab her and press her against a wall, Caroline was back to him and he took his time to admire her nude back while he grabbed her ass with his hands, even with the jeans he could see her perfect body. He removed them and took her pressing his arms against her breats leaving no space between their bodies, he used his leg to spread her legs and possessed her making her moan loud while she arched her back.  
- Who's on control now? - said Klaus. There was no response.  
- Who's on control now? Say it! - repeated Klaus.  
- You, Klaus! I'm yours! - said her while they both smiled.  
Klaus threw her in the floor trying to be on top but she immediately took control again and before he could notice she was on top of him. Caroline's vamp face showed up and she said:  
- Let me taste you.  
Klaus exposed his neck for her and she grabbed and bite him while she ride his body aggressively. They continue the game for hours until it was night and the candle lights were fading.  
Caroline lay on his chest caressing his hips while he played with her hair. She looked at him and asked:  
- Aren't you curious about why I'm here in New Orleans?  
- I don't care, whatever it is, we're gonna work it out, the important is: are you going to stay? - asked him.  
- I don't want to leave. - answered Caroline.  
They smiled at each other then Caroline looked around and asked:  
- Klaus, who the hell is that girl I killed and whose body were close to us while we had sex?  
They both laughed hysterically.


End file.
